


Amanda

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Every day can be the beginning of a new life.





	

Tony opened his eyes slowly, feeling the pain radiating from his side. He could hear the noise of machines around him, looking around slowly to find Bruce and Natasha in the room. Bruce was seated on the chair beside the bed, fast asleep while Natasha was standing by the bed.  
“Hey, you’re awake.” She smiled.  
“What the hell’s going on?”  
“You took a bit of a hit, don’t you remember?”  
“All I remember is Steve pushing me out of the way and that bloody shield of his stopping some laser.”  
“Yeah well that laser bounced off the shield on to you, you have quite a nasty burn, it pierced a small bit of your flesh, but the doctors stopped the bleeding, you’ve been out for a few days.”  
“How many days?”  
“Two, this one’s never left your side.”  
“Awww geez, tell me he hasn’t slept there that long.”  
Natasha tried to avoid his gaze but he could see it in her eyes.  
“Tasha, it’s not good for him. He’s supposed to be taking things easy, especially now.”  
“You’re so adorable, you know that…worrying about your man.”  
“My pregnant man, Tasha seriously.”  
“I tried to get him to go back to Stark Towers but he refused, I can’t force him. This is the first time he’s actually been able to sleep. The doc came in last night and said you were gonna be fine and I think it helped settle him a bit.”  
Tony tried to sit up, letting out a low groan as he did so. Natasha moved closer, wrapping an arm around him to help him sit up a bit better. Bruce heard the noise, opening his eyes immediately to see Tony with his hand on Natasha’s arm as he moved.  
“Tony…oh my god you’re awake. I’ll get the doctor and I…”  
“Brucie wait, no leave it. I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked coming over to the bed.   
Tony watched the way Bruce stopped suddenly, steadying himself on the edge of the bed.  
“Bruce…you okay?” He asked, concern filing him.  
“Me, yeah course. You’re the patient not me. I’m gonna go and get you some water okay.”  
Tony only nodded as Bruce walked slowly out the door, Natasha turning back to Tony with worry in her eyes.  
“Tasha?”  
“Mmmm.”  
“How long?”  
“What?”  
“How long has Bruce been having contractions? Don’t lie to me.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“Don’t worry Tony; I’ve been keeping a close eye on him.”  
“How long?”  
“It looks like they started last night.”  
“Has the doc examined him?”  
“He said there was no need.”  
“No need…Tasha he’s having contractions, there’s every need…Jesus.”  
“You know what Banner’s like, he won’t admit he needs help until the very last minute.”  
“When he drops the kid, I’m gonna kill him.”  
Tony moved as Natasha got to her feet, Tony pushed the covers back, unhooking the IV drip form his arm and the monitor from his finger, causing the machine to flat line.  
“Tony for god sake, get back in to bed.”  
Just as Tony was about to respond, his doctor came rushing in with a crash cart to see Tony standing holding his side.  
“MR STARK…BACK IN TO BED…NOW.”  
“No can do doc.”  
“Tony come on, do as she says.”  
“I can’t, I gotta get Bruce.”  
…  
Bruce heard the commotion and the noise of the machine, causing him to run inside to see the doctor trying to get Tony back in to bed.  
“Tony, what are you doing…get in to bed.” Bruce spoke up.  
Tony looked over at Bruce as the doctor convinced him to get back in to bed; the covers were pulled back over him when he saw the way Bruce closed his eyes and held his abdomen as he breathed slowly.  
“Now Mr. Stark, I won’t tell you again. You’re still recovering and I want you in that bed for a bit longer, if you don’t…you’ll have me to deal with.”  
“And me.” Natasha added.  
“Alright doc, I’ll do as you ask on one condition.”  
“Oh…go on then. I’m not saying yes but, try me.”  
“Take Bruce and check him out.”  
“What…Tony no, I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not buddy, he’s due in three weeks doc.”  
“Yeah, he’s been having contractions.” Natasha added.  
Doctor Sanders eyes Bruce closely before walking over to him, taking in the man’s appearance, tiredness under his eyes.  
“How long have you been experiencing the contractions Mr. Banner?”  
“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.”  
“Bruce, how long?” She demanded.”  
“They started about six last night.”  
“Okay, Tony you rest and Bruce, I think I should give you a quick examination.”   
“It’s not necessary.”  
“Yes it is, come on. We won’t be long.”  
Bruce looked over at Tony who put out his hand to him, the younger man came over as Tony grabbed on to his hand before leaning in and kissing him.  
“Tony I…”  
“Sssshhh it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. Just let her check you out. I’m worried about you.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll be here when you get back…have too, she’ll kill me otherwise.”  
Bruce left with Doctor Sanders as Natasha took a seat beside Tony.  
“He’ll be okay Tony.”  
“It’s all my fault, I should have been more careful.”  
“Will you quit it; it’s not your fault. If the baby’s coming then it’s coming, it’s got nothing to do with you.”  
“It’s too early.”  
“Three weeks Tony, its not too early…it’s normal. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Why are you women always so calm.”  
“It’s in our nature; it’s what makes us better than you men.”  
…  
Natasha was in the chair beside Tony’s bed, her eyes closed as Tony sat waiting patiently for the doctor and Bruce to come back. An hour later Doctor Sanders walked back in to the room, Natasha opening her eyes when she heard the woman’s voice. Tony only had to see the expression on the older woman’s face to know something was wrong.  
“Doc…what is it. Is there something wrong with the baby?”  
“Don’t worry Tony, Bruce and the baby are just fine, everything is progressing as it should.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“Tony.”  
“It’s quite alright Miss Romanova, what I’m saying Tony is that Bruce…is in labour.”  
“He’s what, I gotta go to him.”  
Tony quickly threw back the covers, before he was stopped by Doctor Sanders.  
“Tony wait a minute.”  
“I’m not gonna lie here while he’s having our baby, I promised him I’d be there.”  
“And I’m not saying you can’t, I will allow you to be with him as long as you promise me that the minute you feel your pain increasing that you tell me.”  
“Doc I…”  
“I need you to promise me Tony, I can’t have you passing out on Bruce, and he’s going to need you through this.”  
“Okay okay, I promise.”  
…  
Natasha left to inform the others what was happening while Tony followed Doctor Sanders down the hallway to the elevator and up to the fifth floor,  
“Now Tony, I’ve given him a private room; I thought it would be best considering who you both are.”  
“Yeah sounds good.”  
“You okay?”  
“He will be okay won’t he; I mean I know this shouldn’t have really happened but…”  
“It’s fine, Bruce informed me of the experiment you were working on together that went south.”  
“Turned out pretty well though, right?”  
“Tony don’t worry, Bruce is doing just fine.”  
Tony nodded his head in thanks before following Doctor Sanders in to the room, Bruce was lying on his side, his eyes closed as he concentrated on his breathing. Tony came over to him, taking hold of his hand as Bruce opened his eyes.  
“Brucie…”  
“Tony…I’m sorry I….”  
“Hey come on, it was time the kid arrived anyway.”  
“It hurts Tony.”  
“I know buddy, but I’m right here with you okay. I won’t leave you I promise.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Bruce grabbed Tony’s hand as a contraction ran through him, he swore under his breath as he tried to breath.  
“Bruce look at me, just follow me okay, we’ll get through this.”  
…  
The hours ticked by as Natasha, Steve, Clint, Thor and Maria waited outside, Steve decided to keep everyone busy with a few games of cards, Natasha giving up after a few hours and chose to just pace back and forth down the corridor. The whole Team looked up from their game, Natasha stopping dead when they heard the scream coming from Bruce.  
“Poor guy.” Maria said.  
“Remind me never to be anywhere near Tony when he’s experimenting.” Steve added.  
Bruce held on to Tony’s hand in a death grip as Doctor Sanders kept encouraging him on.  
“Bruce come on you can do this.” She smiled.  
“You gotta give me something doc, it’s killing me.”  
“Bruce you know we can’t do that, it has to be natural I’m sorry.”  
“Natural…nothing about this is natural…”  
Bruce yelled out as the next contraction has him crying out at Tony.  
“Bruce you’re nearly there, the heads out…the rest is easy now.”  
“Easy…I don’t see you pushing a kid out doc….aaaahhhhh fuck….Tony please, make it stop.”  
Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce as the younger man leaned in to him.  
“I’m sorry buddy, I really am. I never meant for you to go through all of this for us.”  
“I wanted too, I want this…it just…aaarrrggh, really hurts.”  
“Come on Bruce, a few more and you’re done.” The doctor smiled.  
Tony helped Bruce sit up a little as the younger man pushed as hard as he could, he could feel the baby moving as he cried.   
“Tony I….”  
“You’re nearly there buddy.”  
“Bruce, one more push and you’ll have your baby, one big push for me okay.”  
Tony grabbed Bruce’s hand in his own, encouraging him on as Bruce gave one final push and felt their baby leave him. The cries of the newborn could be heard from the corridor, the team smiling at one another. Natasha wiping tears from her eyes when she heard the baby.  
Doctor Sanders tended to the baby before handing it over to Bruce, Tony watching everything in front of him  
“Congratulations you two, she’s beautiful.”  
“A daughter Tony, we have a daughter.”  
“My god look at her, she’s perfect. You were amazing, you know that.”  
“I’m never doing that again, you ever want another, it’s your turn.”  
“Maybe one’s enough. What are we gonna call her.”  
“I don’t know, I guess we never really thought about names did we.”  
Tony and Bruce both looked up when another doctor came inside, giving both men a smile.  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.” Bruce smiled.  
“Sorry to interrupt but Amanda, we need you down stairs, we need a second opinion.”  
“Sure, gentlemen…I won’t be long.”  
“We’re not going anywhere doc.”  
They waited for her to leave before Bruce looked at the baby then to Tony and smiled.  
“What?” Tony asked.  
“How about Amanda.”  
“Amanda, I like it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sure, it’s perfect.”  
“Well then, welcome to our crazy family Amanda.”  
“Crazy but loveable.”  
Tony smiled as he leaned down and kissed Bruce.  
“You did great, I love you Bruce.”  
“Love you too Tony, thanks for never leaving me.”  
“I made a promise and I Tony Stark…always keeps my promises.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
